Lemon Alpha
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Tajima x Abe - Tajima est en manque depuis qu'Hanai est partit, et se rend compte qu'Abe Takaya est quelqu'un de sexy. Ceci est un PWP avec un gentil lemon.


Titre : Lemon Alpha

Fandom : Ookiku Furikabutte

Paring : Tajima x Abe, très légers Tajima/Hanai et Abe/Mihashi

Rating : M

Warning : Un peu dub-con sur les bords

Disclaimers : Pas à moi

Première fic sur Oofuri en français, hihi, que d'émotion ^^. Bon, les persos doivent être un peu OOC même si j'ai essayé de respecter leurs caractères ! (C'est surtout Abe et Momokan qui m'ont posés problème, en fait !). Oofuri doit pas être très connu en France mais… Faut se ruer dessus !

Voilaaa !

x

**Lemon Alpha**

x

Abe Takaya était quelqu'un de sexy.

Tajima l'avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au receveur. Il était assez distant après tout, presque froid, et se mettait facilement en colère. Pas vraiment le style de Tajima qui préférait de loin Hanai, bien plus facile et amusant à taquiner sans se prendre de coup ni recevoir LE regard de la mort. Parfois, Tajima plaignait beaucoup Mihashi.

Mais Abe restait tout de même sexy, en partie grâce à son caractère, surtout grâce à son physique. Ses yeux gris, surtout, qui fixaient comme si toute l'attention de l'adolescent était concentrée sur ce qu'il regardait. Tajima avait rarement reçu un de ces regards de la part d'Abe, mais après tout, ses confrontations avec le receveur ne duraient jamais plus de quelques secondes ; il lui sautait dessus pour l'embêter, Abe le repoussait en grognant, et c'était fini. C'était Mihashi qu'Abe fixait tout le temps mais Tajima ne s'en plaignait pas, parce qu'Hanai le regardait autant que Mihashi recevait les regards d'Abe. Et puis, lorsqu'Hanai était là, Tajima ne pensait plus à personne d'autre.

Ce qui était le problème actuellement, et qui l'emmenait au point de départ de ses pensées.

Momokan avait annoncé deux jours plus tôt que Mihashi était convié à une conférence de presse réservée aux meilleurs lanceurs du moment, dû à la vague d'intérêt que leurs portaient maintenant les journalistes depuis leur match contre Tosei. En tant que capitaine, Hanai avait dû les accompagner, bien sûr, et les entraînements avaient été annulés pour le week-end. Deux jours entiers. Deux jours sans Hanai, donc deux jours sans sexe.

Auparavant, une telle chose ne l'aurait jamais dérangé et il se serait contenté de se masturber devant une de ses nombreuses vidéos porno. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert les joies du VRAI sexe, celui à deux, celui avec HANAI, même se masturber rien qu'en imaginant la main du capitaine à la place de la sienne ne lui suffisait pas.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Et Abe Takaya était entré à ce moment là dans ses pensées.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un plan s'était formé dans sa tête pour attirer le receveur dans ses filets et pour le mettre là où il le voulait. Tajima n'avait pas de résultat scolaire fabuleux, mais lorsqu'il était question de sexe, son cerveau marchait bizarrement à fond. A cause de ses mauvaises notes, justement, son plan pouvait marcher. Il allait demander à Abe de l'aider à bosser un devoir, le caser dans sa chambre, et ensuite…

Tajima ricana dans son lit, sa main déjà dans son caleçon à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire au numéro 2 de Nishiura.

Abe était le type à se laisser dominer, Tajima avait un sixième sens pour détecter ce genre de chose. Son caractère était peut-être une façade pour le receveur, mais pour Tajima, il jouait le chien méchant parce qu'il cherchait un maître pour le dompter. Haruna Motoki avait dû être ce maître quelques années plus tôt, la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre ces deux là était pratiquement visible à l'œil nu ; ou plutôt, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir les regards et le sourire narquois d'Haruna et pour comprendre qu'il y avait eu entre ces deux là plus que de simples coups échangés.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'Abe ne faisait aucun pas vers Mihashi, même s'il le regardait souvent de façon intense et pensive. Aucun doute qu'Abe était intéressé, mais le caractère de Mihashi devait le bloquer.

En effet, pensa Tajima en étouffant un rire, comment pouvait-il se faire dominer par Mihashi ? Il passait son temps à lui hurler dessus et Mihashi était tout simplement bien trop timide et soumis. Pas irrécupérable, cependant. Tajima était sûr qu'avec un peu d'aide, l'Ace de Nishiura pouvait très facilement prendre le dessus sur Abe.

Enfin, Tajima roula sur le côté et retira sa main pour chercher son portable. Il était en manque et Abe Takaya était à portée de main. Même si Hanai rentrait ce soir, il n'allait pas pouvoir le voir avant le lendemain, et Tajima savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'Abe était sexy et qu'il avait vraiment très envie de tenter quelque chose avec lui.

La voix du receveur répondit après deux sonneries.

-Abeeeee, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« _-_Tajima ? Qu'est ce que tu veux_…_ »

Il avait l'air entre ennuyé et perplexe. Tajima imaginait d'ici son visage impassible et roula sur son ventre.

-Hanai me manque et même me masturber ne me suffit plus ! »

Abe ne répondit pas à l'autre bout, mais Tajima entendit sa respiration se couper brusquement. Il devait avoir pris une expression choquée, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à hurler.

« -ET C'EST POUR CA QUE TU M'APPELLES, OBSÉDÉ_ ?! »_

Tajima éclata de rire, son portable légèrement éloigné de son oreille. Satisfait de lui-même, il poursuivit.

-Plus sérieusement, j'ai un devoir pour demain et je bloque depuis une heure. Et Hanai est parti avec Mihashi et Momokan, alors que c'est lui qui m'explique tout, d'habitude… »

Abe poussa un léger soupir, et Tajima sourit d'un air carnassier. Il avait dit la vérité au receveur, maintenant, s'il choisissait de venir, il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ou peut-être pas, vu comme Tajima avait tourné les choses, mais le clean up allait pouvoir s'en servir contre lui si besoin.

« -Je peux t'aider si ce sont des maths. »

-Super ! Je t'attends chez moi alors, tu arrives dans combien de temps ? »

« -Quinze minutes. »

Il raccrocha.

Tajima jeta son portable au bout du lit, un énorme sourire gourmand sur le visage et son chibi déjà prêt à l'action.

_Abe abe abe_, pensa l'adolescent en sautant sur ses deux pieds. Ça ne devait pas être bien différent qu'avec Hanai, après tout, les deux garçons étaient pratiquement du même type.

x

Tajima se jeta sur la porte dès qu'il entendit la sonnette, et l'arracha pratiquement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'à son habitude.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un Abe perplexe qui recula légèrement, peut-être aussi un peu effrayé par le sourire qu'arborait le clean up, trop innocent à son goût.

-T… Tajima… »

-On monte ? »

-…Hum. »

Le clean up s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et Abe se déchaussa rapidement en lui jetant quelques coups d'œils un peu méfiants. Tajima l'observa avec patience, les idées déjà bouillantes, en se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir enfilé un jean à la dernière minute. Serré comme il était, aucune chance qu'Abe remarque quelque chose et prenne la fuite avant qu'il ne l'enferme dans sa chambre.

-Il n'y a personne chez moi, pépé est parti travailler dans le champ. », annonça Tajima en le guidant vers les escaliers.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, surexcité dans tous les sens du terme, et essaya de se calmer alors qu'Abe le rejoignait calmement, ses yeux gris regardant partout autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait vraiment chez lui.

Tajima le guida dans sa chambre et poussa un tabouret près de son bureau alors qu'Abe restait sur le pas de la porte pour observer la pièce.

-Si tu cherches tout ce qui est porno, c'est dans mon armoire. », dit le clean up en s'asseyant sur le tabouret.

Abe s'empourpra violemment et se hérissa.

-Je ne cherche rien du tout !! »

Tajima éclata de rire et tapota le siège à côté de lui. _Définitivement le même type qu'Hanai_, pensa t-il tandis que le receveur s'asseyait en reprenant son air sérieux.

-C'est ça ? », demanda t-il en posant son index sur un polycopié.

-Yep ! Tout à rendre sur feuille ! »

-Hm. »

Abe se pencha légèrement et ses yeux gris se mirent à bouger alors qu'il lisait en silence. Tajima dévisagea sa main droite, posée sur le bureau. Il avait de belles mains, longues et fines. De belles mains que l'adolescent avait hâte de voir posées sur lui…, pensa t-il en ravalant un ricanement pervers.

Maintenant, il était temps de mettre les choses en action.

Tajima se tourna complètement vers Abe et le fixa du regard, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Le receveur semblait absorbé par le devoir mais finit par s'en rendre compte et lui jeta de brefs coups d'œils avant de le fixer, la moue ennuyée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ! »

Il devait être au bord de lui hurler dessus, à cet instant. Maintenant, soit il allait le frapper ou lui écraser la tête entre les poings, soit il rougissait et bégayait. Avec Hanai c'était simple, le capitaine ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Mais Abe était autre chose.

Tajima se pencha un peu vers lui, avec ce sourire prédateur qu'il ne prenait d'habitude que face à Hanai.

-Tu sais, Abe. Ce que j'ai dit au téléphone… »

Le receveur sursauta légèrement en arrière, déstabilisé, alors que Tajima s'approchait de lui encore plus, déjà à moitié debout.

-T-tu as dit… le d-devoir… »

Tajima posa sa main sur le bureau, près de celle d'Abe et colla pratiquement son nez contre le sien. Il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur qui émanait de ses joues brûlantes et son souffle erratique contre ses lèvres.

-J'ai dit : "_Plus sérieusement, j'ai un devoir pour demain…_". Mais tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas le type sérieux, pas vrai ? »

Abe recula encore plus, à la limite de tomber de sa chaise. Comme il l'avait prévu, le receveur était complètement déstabilisé lorsqu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, sur les choses et sur lui-même.

-Et Hanaiiiii me manque, et manque à mon pénis aussi… »

Abe eut à peine le temps d'émettre un son étranglé que Tajima le prenait par les épaules pour le balancer sur son lit. Le receveur allait avoir du mal à se débattre, ils faisaient pratiquement le même poids. Tajima sauta sur lui et le coinça entre ses jambes avec un sourire victorieux, les mains déjà affairées à remonter le tee-shirt blanc que portait Abe.

-Tajima !!! A…Arrête ou je te jure que… ! Je te jure que… _gah_ ! »

L'adolescent agrippa son entrejambe pour le faire taire, et les mains qu'Abe avait posées sur ses épaules pour le repousser se resserrèrent brutalement. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et Tajima déboutonna son pantalon à la vitesse de l'éclair pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur.

Abe haleta, ses pupilles fixèrent le plafond sans vraiment le voir et Tajima sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer plus encore dans ses épaules. Il glissa sa main sous le boxer d'Abe, lui arrachant un hoquet étranglé, et le receveur posa brusquement son regard sur lui, les sourcils froncés mais les yeux un peu troubles et les joues rouges.

-Tajima… »

Le clean up sourit face à son ton encore à moitié menaçant et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Tu peux faire comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre… _Abe-kun_… »

-Mi…Mihashi… ? »

Tajima ricana doucement. Oui, Mihashi. Il avait toujours eu ce talent d'imitateur et s'était amusé à prendre la voix de tous les membres de l'équipe qu'il pouvait.

Il attrapa les poignets d'Abe pour les serrer contre le matelas, près de sa tête, et baissa ensuite son pantalon pour le jeter par terre. Le receveur n'allait plus opposer de résistance, il en était quasiment sûr. Il fallait juste l'encourager un peu et Abe allait entièrement être à sa merci.

-_Abe-kun_… », murmura-t-il en se pressant contre lui, affairé à déboutonner son jean d'une main. « _J'ai envie de toi, Abe-kun…_ »

Tajima se débarrassa de son jean et de son caleçon, et enleva le boxer d'Abe avant de le contempler, satisfait. Le receveur semblait dans le même état que lui, à en juger par ce qu'il voyait. L'adolescent fixa à nouveau ses yeux gris sur lui, avant de détourner son regard, les joues rouges d'embarras.

-_Abe-kun_… »

La rougeur s'accentua, et Abe ferma ses paupières, peut-être pour mieux imaginer ce qu'il voulait. C'était bizarre, comme situation. Qu'il touche Abe en sachant pertinemment que le receveur imaginait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Mais c'était plaisant de le voir allongé sur son lit, complètement à sa merci.

Tajima s'appuya sur ses mains, de part et d'autre du visage d'Abe, pour se frotter contre lui et poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sentit enfin des vagues de plaisir le traverser à chacune de ses allées et venues.

L'air se faisait chaud et les longs doigts d'Abe se resserrèrent sur les draps alors que sa respiration était courte entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Tajima songea un instant à l'embrasser mais repoussa cette idée et accéléra ses frictions dans un gémissement.

Il pouvait accueillir n'importe qui dans son lit, mais ses baisers n'étaient qu'à Hanai.

-Mihashi… »

Une main glissa brusquement contre son estomac avant de se refermer autour de son entre-jambe, et Abe rouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder. Gris contre acajou. Tajima lui offrit un grand sourire, celui qu'il arborait en temps habituel, mais faillit sursauter lorsque la main d'Abe le compressa sans avertissement.

-H…Hey ! »

Abe le relâcha avant d'attraper sa main gauche pour la guider jusque son visage. Il hésita un moment, écarlate, et Tajima sourit en coin d'un air presque narquois avant de glisser deux doigts entre les lèvres du receveur. Il avait ce qu'il fallait quelque part sous les bouquins amassés près du lit, mais si Abe voulait le préparer de cette manière, il n'allait pas le lui refuser.

Sa bouche était chaude et Tajima se sentit frémir à chaque mouvement que faisait la langue contre ses doigts. Un peu plus, et il allait littéralement exploser.

Un filet de salive coula sur le menton d'Abe lorsqu'il éloigna sa main, et Tajima trouva ça bizarrement attirant. Il le contempla pendant quelques secondes avant de brusquement le pousser sur le ventre pour le préparer. Abe fit à nouveau un bruit étranglé lorsqu'il entra ses doigts en lui, peut-être un peu trop hâtivement, mais Tajima n'avait jamais été patient.

Il fouilla sous son oreiller avec sa main libre et attrapa un petit sachet argenté qu'il déchira avec ses dents. Abe posa son front contre ses mains alors qu'il se préparait derrière lui, comme s'il pleurait, à peine redressé sur ses coudes, mais seules des gouttes de sueurs roulaient sur ses joues.

Tajima ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer un '_Yeah_…' satisfait lorsqu'il entra enfin en lui, frémissant d'impatience. Il entendit Abe grogner doucement lorsqu'il poussa plus loin, jusqu'à trouver cet endroit qui rendait Hanai complètement dingue.

-Bingo… », murmura t-il lorsqu'il sentit Abe sursauter brusquement.

L'adolescent reposa son visage sur le côté et resserra sa main sur les draps, les yeux fermés alors que Tajima allait et venait en lui en lui arrachant des soubresauts. Il haletait complètement, les cheveux collés sur son front, et Tajima accéléra de nouveau, focalisé sur son propre plaisir. Il allait venir, et s'était mit à trembler de façon presque imperceptible, la lèvre inférieure mordue pour tenir sa langue.

Il n'était pas du genre silencieux d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas Hanai qui gémissait sous lui mais Abe, et Tajima ne pouvait crier que le nom de son capitaine.

-_Ah_… »

Des gouttes blanchâtres tâchèrent ses draps et il sentit Abe se tendre contre lui. Tajima se laissa exploser dans un cri étouffé entre ses dents et ferma ses paupières, le corps secoué de soubresauts. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, appuyé sur ses bras et le cœur battant à tout rompre avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'Abe, la main déjà occupée à enlever son préservatif pour le balancer dans la poubelle qui traînait sous sa fenêtre.

Enfin, il se sentait rassasié.

Paré de son plus grand sourire, il se tourna sur le côté et tomba nez à nez avec l'expression menaçante d'Abe. Le receveur était furieux. Complètement nu, le souffle encore un peu court et allongé sur sa propre semence, mais furieux quand même.

-Abeee… », commença Tajima en riant d'un air un peu nerveux.

-Ne dis pas un mot. »

Abe se redressa sur ses coudes et attrapa la boite de mouchoir qui trônait près du lit pour s'essuyer, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le clean-up.

-Si jamais quelqu'un apprend ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre… je te jure que je te Tue. »

Tajima était quasiment sûr d'avoir entendu la majuscule. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et lui offrit même un tumb-up, sans pour autant répondre, mais Abe dût le prendre pour un '_compris !_' car il se laissa retomber sur le lit et ferma ses yeux.

Sa respiration se calma rapidement, et Tajima se rendit compte que le receveur s'était endormit. Il le contempla pendant un moment, intrigué de le voir si… vulnérable, la tête ainsi entre les bras et le visage complètement détendu, avant de laisser glisser son regard le long de la courbe de son dos nu et un peu brillant de sueur, puis encore plus bas…

Abe Takaya était définitivement sexy.

Et son chibi commençait encore à le démanger. Tajima se redressa doucement en essayant de calmer sa libido. Deux fois dans la même heure, Abe n'allait pas du tout être d'accord. Et puis Tajima avait beau toujours agir avant de réfléchir, il n'était pas suicidaire au point de réveiller le receveur alors que celui-ci venait tout juste de s'endormir.

Il attrapa ses vêtements éparpillés au sol et enfila son caleçon rouge et son débardeur avant de relever sa couverture sur Abe.

Dehors, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir.

x

-Mihashi… Si tu es malade en voiture, tu devrais prendre des cachets avant le trajet… »

Hanai lui tendit une pilule et esquissa un geste pour lui tapoter l'épaule quand le lanceur étouffa un bruit bizarre derrière sa main, le visage vert. Un bruit qui ressemblait à celui que faisait quelqu'un sur le point de vomir.

Le capitaine recula vivement alors que Mihashi se reprenait le temps d'avaler sa pilule, les membres tout flasques et l'expression un peu… zombiesque. Du moins, sa tête ressemblait à celles que tiraient les personnages d'un des nombreux jeux un peu gore dont Tajima raffolait.

-Abe-kun… Abe-kun m'a dit la m-même chose… mais j'ai…oublié. »

Mihashi ravala un autre haut le cœur, et Hanai se tourna vers l'avant du véhicule, désemparé.

-Momokan, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? »

-Juste à temps pour vos cours. », répondit la jeune femme, les bras croisés.

Ce qui voulait dire dans quelques minutes encore. Hanai se recala sur le dossier arrière et jeta un coup d'œil à Mihashi qui comatait contre la fenêtre, la bave aux lèvres et la respiration bruyante et saccadée.

Il pria le ciel de lui accorder pour une fois un peu de chance, que Mihashi ne vomisse pas partout avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Nishiura.

La voiture se gara pile devant l'entrée du lycée et Hanai faillit pleurer de joie lorsqu'il sortit du véhicule en tirant Mihashi derrière lui. Le pauvre lanceur s'était pratiquement transformé en mollusque durant les dernières minutes du voyage, mais n'avait pas encore rejeté le contenu de son estomac.

-_Yosh_ ! Encore une fois, vous avez fait du bon boulot durant la convention. », dit Momokan avec un grand sourire. « Tâchez de vous reposer durant vos cours et soyez en forme pour l'entraînement de ce soir ! »

-Haï ! »

Ils avaient encore un peu de marge avant que la cloche ne sonne, et Hanai prit son temps pour traîner Mihashi derrière lui. Il ne savait pas où avait cour le jeune ace, mais Abe devait sûrement avoir une idée, lui qui était toujours sur le dos de son lanceur.

Il allait donc retrouver Abe dans leur classe, lui confier Mihashi, puis se laisser tomber sur sa chaise pour somnoler un peu avant le début des cours. La seule chose qu'il devait éviter, et EN PRIORITÉ, c'était Tajima.

Hanai frissonna avec terreur rien qu'en pensant au petit brun. Ils avaient passé deux jours entiers sans se voir, nuls doutes que Tajima devait être… affamé. C'était exactement le mot. Il avait la chair de poule alors qu'il se repassait toutes ces fois où le clean-up lui avait sauté dessus en profitant d'un de ces moments où il avait relâché sa garde… Dans les toilettes, dans les vestiaires, dans la réserve de l'équipe…

Tajima était absolument à éviter, s'il ne voulait pas se faire sauter dessus par ce chien en chaleur.

-HANAIIIIIII !!!! »

_Pitié, NON ! _Le capitaine se tétanisa au milieu du couloir, Mihashi sur le dos. Cette voix, ce cri de guerre… Tajima courait vers lui à plein tube, son grand sourire au milieu du visage, les tâches de rousseurs toujours en place, et fit un bond pour lui sauter dessus.

Hanai serra les dents et fléchit ses jambes pour se préparer au choc, réflexe qu'il avait maintenant définitivement acquis, et vit, horrifié, la tête de son clean up se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le choc fut presque aussi terrible que d'habitude et il recula d'au moins trois pas, emporté par le poids de Mihashi dans son dos, alors que Tajima s'accrochait à lui après lui avoir donné son coup de boule non intentionnel.

-Hanaiiii !! Tu m'as manqué !! », hurla l'adolescent dans ses oreilles.

-Ab… Abeee !! »

Hanai pria le ciel pour que le receveur l'entende, pris en sandwich entre Tajima et Mihashi. Les autres regardaient la scène l'air amusé ou sidéré, mais personne ne se donnait la peine de bouger pour l'aider.

Finalement, il entendit des bruits de pas et sentit Mihashi descendre de son dos. Tajima sauta alors sur ses deux pieds et Hanai vit Abe passer le bras de leur lanceur derrière sa nuque pour le soutenir.

-A…Abe-kun… »

Les joues du receveur s'empourprèrent et il jeta un coup d'œil à Tajima qui sourit d'un air mesquin. _Louche_, pensa Hanai en observant l'échange silencieux, _définitivement Louche_.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Tajima ? Vous avez cour à côté ? », demanda t-il en attrapant ses lunettes.

Le petit brun tourna brusquement son visage vers lui, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et son sourire devînt éclatant. Hanai réprima son envie de reculer d'un pas, gêné.

-Je parlais avec Abe… »

Le dit-Abe détourna son regard, les joues encore plus cramoisies, et Hanai plissa les yeux alors que des vagues de suspicions le balayaient.

-…de cette fabuleuse aprèm de sexe que nous avons partagé ! Tu savais qu'il était du genre dominé ? »

Hanai manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, interloqué. A sa droite, le visage d'Abe pâlit brutalement, avant de se recolorer à la vitesse de l'éclair, et Hanai crût voir des vagues d'énergie noires et meurtrières s'échapper de son corps tremblant.

Tajima restait imperturbable, son sourire toujours en place, aveugle aux ondes assassines que lui envoyait le receveur bouillonnant de rage et aux élèves qui s'étaient figés dans le couloir, aussi stupéfaits qu'Hanai.

-TAAAAJIIIIMMAAAAAAA !!! JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEERRR !! »

Mihashi s'écrasa par terre, Tajima s'enfuit en courant suivit de près par Abe qui hurlait de rage. Le calme retomba dans le couloir alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, mais Hanai n'avait pas encore entendu le clean up pousser des râles agonisants. Il supposa donc, ou du moins espéra que Tajima allait bien et baissa les yeux vers Mihashi qui bavait à ses pieds, abandonné par Abe.

-Ne pas chercher à comprendre… », marmonna t-il en attrapant le lanceur.

.

**END**


End file.
